gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fahrzeuge (IV)
Die Fahrzeug-Palette in Grand Theft Auto IV ist im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängern nicht größer. Es gibt viele neue Straßenfahrzeuge, allerdings wurden Vehikel aus vorigen Teilen abgezogen, sodass sich beide Werte ungefähr ausgleichen. Flugzeuge und Fahrräder wurden aus dem Repertoire gestrichen dafür sind Boote, Motorräder und Hubschrauber weiterhin enthalten. Insgesamt gibt es in GTA IV 163 Fahrzeuge, davon gibt es 42 aber nur in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Von den meisten Fahrzeugen gibt es mehrere Versionen, die sich durch kleine Veränderungen des Aussehens unterscheiden, z.B. besitzt der Banshee manchmal Lufteinlässe auf der Motorhaube und die NRG-900 andere Scheinwerfer usw. Zieht man dies in Betracht, hat man noch mehr Fahrzeuge zur Auswahl. Ursprünglich sollte es möglich gewesen sein, Fahrzeuge zu tunen. Es befinden sich Überreste in den Spieldateien, die darauf hindeuten. Neue Features * Das Autoradio ist nun auch nach Verlassen des Autos im kleinen Umkreis zu hören. * Wenn man den Radiosender wechselt, weil mal wieder nur Müll (Werbung) kommt, sieht man, wie Niko sich zum Autoradio beugt und etwas einstellt. * Wenn man auf die Hupe drückt, sieht man Niko auch auf die Hupe drücken. * Wenn ein Passant mit seinem Wagen an einem vorbeifährt, kann man den Bass der Musik „spüren“. * Manche Fahrzeuge geben einen leisen Warnton von sich, wenn eine Tür nicht richtig geschlossen ist. * Im Fahrzeug sind vier verschiedene Kameraperspektiven vorhanden. * Schießt man auf Fahrzeuge, bleiben Löcher von den Kugeln zurück. Wird Munition auf Scheiben abgefeuert, zerspringt das Glas realistisch. * Bei Bedarf kann man vom Navigationssystemen Gebrauch machen, um sich in der Stadt zu orientieren. * Wenn man einem Autofahrer in den Kopf schießt oder man das Auto mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rammt, stirbt der Fahrer bzw. wird er ohnmächtig und das Auto fährt manchmal kurze Zeit unkontrolliert weiter. * Stirbt ein Autofahrer, sinkt sein Kopf oftmals auf die Hupe und es ertönt für einige Zeit ein Dauerhupton. * Fährt man frontal gegen ein Hindernis, fliegt man aus dem Wagen durch die Windschutzscheibe und landet auf der Straße. * Wenn man bei hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Wagen springt, wird man erheblich mehr verletzt als in den anderen Teilen von GTA. * Wenn ein Fahrzeug auf dem Dach liegt, explodiert es nicht mehr so wie in den anderen Teilen der GTA-Serie. * Wenn ein Fahrzeug zu stark zerstört ist, dauert es länger, bis es anspringt oder es springt überhaupt nicht mehr an. * Wenn man in ein geparktes Fahrzeug steigt, heult der Motor realistisch auf und ist nicht sofort 'komplett' an wie in z. B. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Gewisse Fahrzeuge spucken Flammen, andere qualmen stark aus dem Auspuff und manche tun beides. * Das Blut von überfahrenden Passanten bleibt am Auto kleben. * Niko kann das Auto durch längeres Drücken der „Aussteigtaste“ abschalten, nicht wie z. B. bei Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, nur wenn man es am Autospeicherpunkt (Garage) parkt. * Abgeschlossene Autos lassen sich aufbrechen, indem man eine Scheibe einschlägt, der Motor lässt sich kurzschließen. * Boote haben erstmals in der GTA-Serie ein Signalhorn. * Das Radio wird leiser und undeutlicher, wenn man mit einem Auto zu tief ins Wasser fährt, nach einiger Zeit ist es defekt. * Öffnet man bei einem Auto die Tür, geht ein Licht im Inneren des Wagens an. * Jedes Landfahrzeug besitzt eine Fernlicht-Funktion. * Man hat nun die Möglichkeit auf Fahrzeuge zu klettern, was in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas nur bedingt möglich war. * Autotüren sind nun nicht mehr durchgängig. * Niko kann sich nun die Autotüren abfahren, oder abfahren lassen – sieht schick aus. * Im Verkehr blinken die Autos, allerdings kann man nicht selbst blinken, wenn man im Auto sitzt. * Polizei-/Kranken-/Feuerwehrwagen haben zwei „Alternativesirenen“. * Die Glasscheiben von Fahrzeugen in der Nähe von Explosionen zerspringen aufgrund der Druckwelle. * Viele Fahrzeuge haben zusätzliche Warnlichter oder Dekolichter, wie etwa der Phantom, der Patriot oder der Airtug, die nur leuchten, wenn der Motor läuft. * Nach dem Abschalten des Motors kann man diesen noch eine Zeit lang klicken hören, was das Abkühlen des Motors simulieren soll. * In der Beta-Version hatten die Autos weiße Blinker anstelle von orangefarbenen. * Wenn man einen Hubschrauber gegen ein Hindernis rammt, kann es passieren, dass der Hauptrotor zerstört wird und der Hubschrauber fluguntauglich wird. Auch der Heckrotor oder gar das gesamte Heck kann abbrechen. * Wenn Hubschrauber beschädigt werden, kann man Warntöne hören, solange man im Cockpit sitzt. * Fährt man mit einem Fahrzeug in tiefes Wasser, kann man hören, wie die Sicherungen rausfliegen, was bedeutet, dass die Elektronik des Wagens versagt. * Erstmals in der gesamten GTA-Serie können auch Hubschrauber, Motorräder und Boote optisch beschädigt werden. * Fahrzeuge, bei denen der Motor ausgefallen ist, lassen sich wieder starten, in dem man sie stark genug anschiebt. Auch der klassische Fußtritt gegen die Front des Wagens hilft manchmal. * Wenn man mit einem Cabrio in einem Tunnel unterwegs ist und das Radio läuft, hört man das Echo der Musik. * Wenn man auf ein Motorrad steigt und nicht sofort startet, setzt Niko einen Helm auf. Fahrzeuge Sportwagen * Banshee * Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Bullet GT (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Blista Compact * Comet * Coquette * F620 (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Feltzer * FIB Buffalo * Infernus * Sabre GT * Sultan RS * Super GT * Tampa (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Turismo Limousinen * Admiral * Buccaneer * Chavos * Cognoscenti * DF8-90 * Lokus * Oracle * PMP 600 * Premier * Presidente * Schafter * Sentinel * Stretch-Limo * Stretch Limousine E (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Sultan * Super Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Super Drop Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Washington Mittelklassewagen * Dilettante * Dukes * Emperor * Esperanto * Faction * Feroci * Fortune * Futo * Hakumai * Intruder * Manana * Marbelle * Merit * Peyote * Pinnacle * Primo * Romans Taxi * Rhapsody (The Lost and Damned) * Ruiner * Sabre * Stallion * Uranus * Vigero * Vincent * Virgo * Voodoo * Willard Einsatzfahrzeuge * Airtug * Enforcer * Feuerwehrwagen * FIB Buffalo (The Lost and Damned) * Krankenwagen * N.O.O.S.E. APC (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * N.O.O.S.E.-Cruiser * N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot * Polizei-Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freien Modus) * Polizeimotorrad (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freien Modus) * Polizei-Cruiser * Streifenwagen * Polizei-Stockade * Polizei-Stinger (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freien Modus) * Polizei-Predator * Ripley * Taxi * Trashmaster Motorräder * Akuma (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Angel (The Lost and Damned) * Bati 800 (The Lost and Damned) * Bati Custom (The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Daemon'' (The Lost and Damned)'' * Diabolus'' (The Lost and Damned)'' * Double T (The Lost and Damned'' ''und The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Double T Custom (The Lost and Damned) * Faggio * Freeway * Hakuchou (The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Hakuchou Custom (The Lost and Damned) * Hellfury * Hexer (The Lost and Damned) * Innovation (The Lost and Damned) * Lycan (The Lost and Damned) * Nightblade (The Lost and Damned) * NRG-900 * PCJ-600 * Revenant (The Lost and Damned) * Sanchez * Vader (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Wayfarer (The Lost and Damned) * Wolfsbane (The Lost and Damned) * Zombie Pickups, Vans und Busse * Abschleppwagen (The Lost and Damned) * Bobcat * Burrito * Bus * Cabby * Cavalcade * Cavalcade FXT * Contender * Gang Burrito (The Lost and Damned) * Gefängnistransporter (The Lost and Damned) * Habanero * Huntley Sport * Landstalker * Laundromat * Minivan * Moonbeam * Patriot * Pony * Rancher * Rebla * Serrano (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Slamvan (The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) Lastwagen * Benson * Biff * Boxville * Flatbed * Mr. Tasty * Mule * Packer * Phantom * Speedo * Steed * Yankee Kombis * Ingot * Perennial * Regina (The Lost and Damned) * Romero * Solair * Stratum Boote * Blade (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Dinghy * Floater (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Jetmax * Marquis * Reefer * Smuggler (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Squalo * Tropic * Tug Hubschrauber * Annihilator * Buzzard (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Helitours-Maverick * Maverick * Polizei-Maverick * Skylift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Swift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Sonstige * Caddy (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Gabelstapler * Hochbahn-Zug * Securicar * Seilbahn * U-Bahn-Zug Fahrzeuge, die nur in Episodes from Liberty City vorkommen Vorkommen nur in The Lost and Damned: * Rhapsody * Angel * Bati 800 * Daemon * Diabolus * Double T Custom * Hakuchou Custom * Hexer * Innovation * Lycan * Nightblade * Revenant * Wayfarer * Wolfsbane * Abschleppwagen * Gang Burrito * Gefängnistransporter * Regina Vorkommen nur in The Ballad of Gay Tony: * Buffalo * Bullet GT * F620 * Tampa * Stretch-Limousine E * Super Diamond * Super Drop Diamond * N.O.O.S.E. APC * Polizei-Buffalo (nur im Freien Modus) * Polizeimotorrad (nur im Freien Modus) * Polizei-Stinger (nur im Freien Modus) * Akuma * Vader * Serrano * Blade * Floater * Smuggler * Buzzard * Skylift * Swift * Caddy Vorkommen in beiden Teilen: * Slamvan * Bati Custom * Hakuchou Kategorie:Fahrzeuglisten Kategorie:Gameplay Kategorie:GTA IV